


Dream Won (DreamSMP)

by notebooksNshoelaces



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Enderwalk, Gen, Hostage Situations, Minecraft, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Sadinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebooksNshoelaces/pseuds/notebooksNshoelaces
Summary: The door to his cell scraped as it opened. TommyInnit didn't move from his place on the cold floor, knees to his chest, face hidden. He heard Dream's footsteps as he entered, stopping next to him. He didn't say anything, but Tommy could feel him there, subtle as a change in the breeze but infinitely more deadly."Tommy," Dream finally said, his voice somehow threatening for how casual it was.Tommy lifted his head and rested it against the obsidian wall behind him. He had raged his first week after being thrown in Dream's prison. He had screamed, attacked the door, spewed all manner of threats and insults. It all came to nothing in the end. Dream kept coming back with his friends, one after another, locking them away as well. The threats turned to pleas, and the pleas to tears.Tommy didn't think he had any tears left.Dream had won.---Taking place after the destruction of L'Manburg, Tommy and Tubbo go after Dream in a final battle for the discs. Dream overpowers them, and they are the first of many thrown into Dream's Prison.This is solely a fan-fic about the characters portrayed in the DreamSMP, not the streamers themselves.Updated WeeklyThanks for stopping by. :)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 128





	1. Dream Won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The animatic Titled "Dream Won - DreamSMP Animatic" by Mikan Art on YouTube gave me a lot of inspiration for the first chapter, and I didn't even realize it until after I saw the video again after I wrote this. So if you want, go check them out! It's a really well-done video!  
> Now without further ado... I hope you enjoy.  
> :)

The door to his cell scraped as it opened. TommyInnit didn't move from his place on the cold floor, knees to his chest, face hidden. He heard Dream's footsteps as he entered, stopping next to him. He didn't say anything, but Tommy could feel him there, subtle as a change in the breeze but infinitely more deadly.

"Tommy," Dream finally said, his voice somehow threatening for how casual it was.

Tommy lifted his head and rested it against the obsidian wall behind him. He had raged his first week after being thrown in Dream's prison. He had screamed, attacked the door, spewed all manner of threats and insults. It all came to nothing in the end. Dream kept coming back with his friends, one after another, locking them away as well. The threats turned to pleas, and the pleas to tears.

Tommy didn't think he had any tears left.

Dream had won.

"Mm. Its rare you have nothing to say to me." Dream sounded amused.

"What do you want?" Tommy mumbled, voice hoarse. He stared across the room, unwilling to look at Dream casually leaning against the wall to his left.

"Just came to check on you," Dream replied, a smile in his voice.

The Tommy of a few weeks ago would have swore. Laughed. Glared at least. Anything other than the defeated glance Tommy now gave him.

"You said you might let me see Tubbo," he finally said.

"I did. And I still might. Not today though."

Tommy ground his teeth. His hands curled into fists. "I swear, if you hurt him-"

"You'll what?" Dream challenged.

Tommy sagged against the wall again. What was the point? What could he do? Physically attacking Dream never amounted to anything, even when Tommy had armor and friends on his side.

Dream always found a way to win.

Dream chuckled and ruffled Tommy's dirty hair. Tommy winced at the familiar touch.

"Where did we get on this path?" Tommy whispered. It was a terrible thing to admit, but it was all he could think about. Where had the point of no return been? What decision could have avoided this?

And worse yet, was the fate of his friends his fault?

He looked up at the man standing above him in his characteristic green hoodie. From this angle a smirk was barely visible underneath his mask.

"We've always been on this path, Tommy."

Tommy looked down. "I've been racking my brain for some..." he trailed off.

"A choice you made that lead to this?" Dream offered. "Don't flatter yourself. Nothing you could have done differently could have changed this result. It was inevitable. We are inevitable. "

"I don't believe that," Tommy whispered.

He heard Dream shrug. "Suit yourself. You need something to occupy your time in here I suppose." Dream started back toward the door.

He tried to smother the jolt of fear at being left alone again; an instinct left over from exile. "Dream," he said quickly. The name tasted vile in his mouth. "Please, tell me what to do. Tell me what it will take to let the others go. I'll... I'll do anything."

"Mm. Still begging I see."

"Please," Tommy whispered, voice desperate. "You've won. You have what you want. Just... please. Let them go."

"You see, Tommy," Dream started, strolling back over to him. "What I want, is this. All of you here, to keep an eye on you. Where you can't get into trouble. As much as this hurts you to hear, there is nothing you can do to change this outcome. The game is done. And you played well. Really." Tommy cringed. Dream said that as if he were praising him on a game well played. As if all of his and his friends suffering meant nothing.

Dream knelt down in front of him, white mask staring through him. "And now it's over."

Tommy stared back, a chill running through him that had nothing to do with the cold cell.

Dream stood, and strode back to the door, a bounce in his step.

"Techno's still out there," Tommy blurted out. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. It was the last thread of hope he had to cling on to. He had burned his bridge with Technoblade, that he knew. But maybe he would come for Phil, and then maybe--

Dream laughed. "I guess you hadn't seen my latest addition to the wall."

He waved Tommy over and pointed out the open door.

Tommy's gut twisted. He swallowed, but worked his way to his feet. Stiff joints ached and popped as he moved slowly across his cell toward Dream, trepidation coiling around his throat. Dream put an arm around his shoulders and pointed across the hallway to the wall.

Every time Dream and his team brought someone in, he added a trophy to the wall. Phil's hat, Tubbo's tie, Eret's crown, Tommy's discs, and so on. But it was the new addition that caused Tommy's breath to catch. Right in front of his door, hung a pig mask. An arrow through the forehead secured it to the wall.

It was covered in blood.

"You caught him?" He breathed, his last hope for rescue snuffed like a candle with the sight of that mask.

"We tried," Dream replied. "But he wouldn't be taken in."

Tommy's eyes went wide. He jerked away from Dream and stumbled back. "You killed him?"

Dream shrugged. "He was a loose thread. I don't like loose threads. He put up a good fight though. Always does."

"You..." A plethora of colorful language leapt to his lips, but it was his fist that struck first. He connected with Dream's mask as Dream promptly shoved him backward, sending him into the wall at the back of his cell. Tommy winced at the impact, but stayed on his feet.

With his mask askew, Tommy could see the corner of Dream's mouth curled up into a smile. "I'm glad you still feel you can express yourself, Tommy."

"Express myself?" Tommy screamed. "You're a bastard!"

Dream straightened his mask proper and stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him. The lock slid into place with a sickening clunk. Dream gave him a little wave as he walked away. "See you around," he called.

Tommy slumped back against the cell wall. The rush of anger quickly turned to grief at the thought of his former friend, killed at Dream's hand.

"It can't be true," he breathed. His eyes leapt back up to the pig mask, staring back at him.

He crumpled to the floor.

He found more tears.


	2. Escaping the Prison, but Never the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely rescue from Dream's prison is not as successful as they had hoped.

Shouting woke Tommy from his less-than-restful sleep. He bolted upright. Was Dream coming in with someone new? He raced to the bars in the door of his cell, straining to peer down the prison hallway.

“It won’t be this easy!” Sapnap’s voice.

“It already is,” a low voice replied. Tommy’s heart leapt into his throat. The pig mask hung on the wall, staring back at him. He knew it. He knew Dream had to be lying.

Technoblade never dies.

“Open it, open it now!” Techno shouted. A grunt followed as someone was shoved into the wall. Sapnap groaned in pain.

“The Withers won’t hold them forever.”

“My patience will run out far before that,” Techno growled. Tommy couldn’t see what happened, but he assumed it involved threatening with a blade of some sort. Sapnap cursed, then there was the scraping of a door opening.

“Philza!” Techno shouted.

“Techno! You came!” Phil exclaimed.

“Obviously. Don’t tell me you ever doubted me. Who else is in here? There isn’t much time.”

Tommy started shouting. He screamed words that gave way to incomprehensible noise, desperate to be heard over the explosions coming from the other room.

He cut off abruptly when Techno ran up to his cell door, coming into view. He stared for a moment, suddenly not sure if Techno would help him after Tommy betrayed him the way he did. Tommy stood by his decision, of course. Techno was just an unfortunate price to pay to stand with Tubbo and L’Manburg.

Tommy could see now it was still a betrayal, nonetheless.

He swallowed, unable to read the man’s tight expression. “Help me,” Tommy whispered.

Techno ground his teeth, but rammed the key into the lock and wrenched the door open. Tommy ran out, ready for a fight, and saw Phil holding Sapnap with a blade to his neck.

“There are more down the hall,” Phil said, features cool and collected as stone itself.

“Tubbo,” Tommy breathed. He grabbed Techno’s shirt sleeve; a gesture painful with how familiar it was. “We have to get Tubbo.”

Techno nodded, and took in the rest of the corridor, his steely gaze landing on his mask. “This is mine,” Technoblade muttered as he ripped his mask off the wall. He put it on, blood stains and all. “Where are Tubbo and the others?”

Tommy’s heart raced with the potential of freedom. Somehow, it all still felt like a game. A test. Another trick set up by Dream for his amusement. Every move was anticipated, only available because Dream allowed it. Could it be possible they were finally stepping off the board? It felt dangerous to think that way. Tommy steeled himself. If it was a game, he would end up paying the consequences regardless. He had to bet on the chance that Dream hadn’t allowed for this.

He grabbed the keys out of Techno’s hand and ran down the hallway, toward the other cells. Toward Tubbo.

An explosion sent him into the wall. Obsidian crumbled, shooting inward under the weight of some blast. Tommy looked up, vision swimming, to see Techno darting to stand between him and the Wither that now filled the hole in the wall.

“Get Tommy!” Techno screamed, raising his blade against the Wither.

Phil hit Sapnap in the head with the handle of his sword, sending him to the ground, and rushed to Tommy.

“I can stand!” He protested. He tried to find his feet, but couldn’t seem to get them under him. Phil didn’t wait for permission. He wrapped Tommy’s arm over his shoulder, and put an arm around his waist, hauling him up and making his head spin.

“Go! Go!” Techno lunged at the wither, sending it back enough for them to get a running start.

Techno caught up to them quickly. He pulled Tommy up in one swift motion, carrying him easily in his broad arms. Tommy tried to protest. Tubbo was the other way. _They were going the wrong way._

Despite his panic, his words came out as nothing more than a whisper. He pounded on Techno’s chest with his fist, cussing at the large man. Techno barely seemed to notice.

Tommy looked over Techno’s shoulder as they ran, back down the hallway toward the Wither and the direction of Tubbo’s cell.

And toward Dream.

Tommy’s eyes went wide. Dream stood at the end of the hallway, Wither rampaging between them, his axe in one hand. He didn’t try to move past the Wither. He just stood there, the smile on his skull-white mask seeing straight through him as ever.

It was foolish to think he could ever step outside Dream's game.

Tommy clutched Techno's shirt, and it all went black.


	3. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get Tubbo's POV as Dream plans to go after Tommy.

“They left you, you know,” Dream said in his calm voice. The man leaned against the door frame with a casualness that Tubbo suspected was a bit forced considering the circumstances. Or maybe it was wishful thinking, Tubbo couldn’t be sure. Dream always seemed perfectly, _terrifyingly_ , in control.

Tubbo sank further into himself at the words. “They did what they had to do. There wasn’t much time…” His raw throat and hoarse voice was a sour reminder of his own desperate screaming for help. There was no way he was heard over the Withers, surely. If they had heard, surly they would have come for him. They were so close…

“There wasn’t enough time for you?” Dream challenged.

Tubbo winced. “Don’t twist my words.” He tried for as much conviction as he could, making how small his voice came out all the more disheartening.

“You know,” Dream mused. “You are one of the only ones they didn’t break out. There is no way they didn’t hear you yelling. I certainly did.”

Tubbo felt a chill rush through his veins. “Surly not…” Dream was lying. Tommy wouldn’t have left him if he had a choice. Tubbo had spent the past few hours since the escape thoroughly convincing himself of that.

And yet, there was nothing worse than the pain of being left behind, whether intentionally or not.

Tubbo shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “You’re trying to get in my head.”

Dream chuckled. “Is it working?”

His gaze whipped back up to Dream. Somehow Dream’s presence in the open doorway made Tubbo feel more trapped than the simple locked door ever had. Tubbo swallowed, unsure what this new part to Dream’s game was, and unsure how he was expected to play.

Dream held up one of Tommy’s discs.

Tubbo straightened on instinct at the sight of it. “You’re going to go after him.”

Dream laughed. “Of course I am! How dense are you?” He examined the disc, turning it over and over in his hands. “The thing is Tubbo, the status quo has changed.”

Tubbo narrowed his eyes at the green-clad man, knowing he was being baited but unable to do anything but play along. “What status quo?”

“These stupid discs were the most important things to Tommy. He has risked so many lives to get them back.” He shook his head. “But when it came down to it, he wouldn’t risk yours.” Dream looked from the disc to Tubbo sitting on the far end of the cell. Somehow, his white mask looked so much darker in that moment.

Tubbo’s breath caught.

Dream reached outside the cell and brought his axe into view, glowing slightly with enchantment.

Tubbo sprang to his feet, the mortal fear that was never far away immediately causing his heart to race. He held up two shaking hands, palms forward. “Dream…”

Dream strode forward, and Tubbo suddenly wished for the terrible, mocking mirth that was so characteristic of the man. Tubbo pressed himself against the wall. Tommy would have fought back, or at least would go out defiantly. But Tubbo wasn’t Tommy. He felt like a coward, but what was the point when nothing he could do would amount to anything different in the end?

It had been over for him the moment they climbed that mountain to face Dream that final time.

Dream stopped in front of him, casually resting his axe on one shoulder. “Oh, I’m not going to kill you, Tubbo,” Dream whispered. “You and I are going to bring Tommy back home.”

That was worse. In a way, Tubbo had accepted his eventual death at Dream’s hand a long time ago. And he would choose that fate a hundred times over if it meant Tommy was safe.

“No,” Tubbo murmured, mind whirring. “No, you can’t… I won’t…”

Dream put a hand against the wall alongside Tubbo’s head and leaned close. He shook his head, laughing like he just told a joke. “I don’t need your cooperation, Tubbo. Just you’re presence.”

Fear coiled around his lungs, making breathing nearly impossible. He looked up at the taller man, at the mask with the ominous smile that was so simple in design but had come to symbolize so much more.

“Just let him be, Dream,” Tubbo managed. “ _Please…_ ”

“Oh, but who would I be if I didn’t rise to this new challenge? I've had to hunt Tommy down once before. This will be round two.” Dream backed toward the door. Tubbo couldn’t take his eyes from that mask. “I’m almost excited! I was just telling Sapnap the other day how boring things were starting to get.”

Dream closed the door and let the lock clang into place. “Rest up! We leave in the morning. I figure it’s sporting to give them a little head start, don’t you think?” With that, he turned on his heel and walked away, idly spinning his axe as he went.

Tubbo collapsed to the floor the moment Dream was out of sight, suddenly wishing he could spend the rest of his life without leaving this cell. He wondered if he could spur Dream to anger so he would just kill him. Then he could never be used against his best friend. He shook his head. Dream was too collected to fall for whatever plan he could concoct. He doubted he could go through with it anyway. All things considered, he still really didn’t want to die…

This was so much worse than being left behind.


	4. A Waking Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes at Techno's house after their escape from Dream and the prison.

Explosions echoed in Tommy's mind. L'Manburg. Withers. Logstedshire. Dream destroying his belongings again and again.

It was a symphony of destruction.

The explosions from the prison mingled with the rest, and Tommy lurched upright, ears ringing.  
A hand landed on his shoulder and he recoiled, scrambling backward on the bed he found himself on.

Philza pulled his hand back quickly, looking apologetic. "Sorry, mate. It's ok, your safe. You're out."

Tommy didn't feel safe. He hadn't felt safe in a long time.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to slow his breathing.

"Are you hurt?" Phil pressed, his voice gentle.

Tommy shook his head. He gripped the sheets, trying to orient himself. The soft wool felt unnatural after the weeks in Dream's prison.

Tommy's eyes snapped open. "He's going to kill me," he whispered, horror at what he had done dawning.

"We aren’t going to let that happen," Phil started.

Tommy scoffed. "This is Dream we’re talking about! It’s all a bloody game to him! He is going to come for me! He is going to take me back, or kill me, or burn the discs, or--" Tommy froze, an icy realization tightening around his neck like a noose. "He is going to kill Tubbo..."

Phil looked stricken, reaching out to hold Tommy, but unsure if he should touch him.

"Phil, he let us leave. I saw him, he was there." Tommy's hands started to shake. "He's going to kill him because of me... He's going to kill Tubbo, I... He's taken everything and now..." The words turned more to pained noises as tears sprang hot and fierce to his eyes.

Phil seemed to think the need for comfort outweighed the risk of startling him further. So he climbed onto the bed and took Tommy's sobbing form in his arms. He wrapped his large, ebony wings around them both, so much like he used to do when Tommy was little and had a nightmare.

Though this nightmare couldn't be soothed away.

Tommy leaned into Phil, clutching his shirt. Phil tightened his grip on him protectively. It was the first remotely comforting touch he had had in ages, and yet it did nothing against the panic that raged inside him.

They stayed like that for a while, until Tommy was exhausted emotionally and physically. The sobs quieted, only because the effort it took to cry became too much.

"I should go back..." Tommy murmured after a while.

Phil stiffened. "What?"

"If I go back now, maybe he won't kill Tubbo. Maybe he won't be so angry and-"

"Tommy, you need to slow down, you aren't thinking straight. You’ve been through a lot."

"I need to go back!"

Phil's large wings ruffled, agitated. "You surrendering yourself won't save Tubbo!"

"My life isn't worth his!" Tommy screamed. He pulled away from Phil, scrambling to his feet and backing himself into the corner of the room. His back hit the wall and he finally took in his surroundings for the first time since waking. They were in Techno’s house. The familiarity would have been comforting if not for the knowledge that this was most certainly the first place Dream would look.

Maybe it was better that way…

“Dream will find me again anyway,” Tommy whispered, more to himself than to Phil. “Dragging it out will just make him angrier…”

“That’s enough,” Phil said firmly, getting to his feet. His eyes blazed, and Tommy could have sworn they flickered green.

“I’m sorry,” Tommy said before he realized he was speaking. “I’m sorry…”

Phil hesitated and sat back down on the edge of the bed. He took a careful breath, his features softening. “I’m not mad at you, Tommy. I’m angry about what that bastard did to you. That… that wasn’t directed at you.”

Tommy sunk to the ground, sliding down the wall. He put his fists to his temples, gaze to the floor.

“I’m sorry, Tommy,” Phil whispered. “I didn’t mean—”

“It’s ok,” he interrupted. His head was all fuzzy, and the worst part was he knew Phil was right. He wasn’t thinking straight.

“Nothing about this is ok.” Phil sighed, running his hand through his hair. He got up slowly and made his way to the water bucket. He poured a cup of water and held it out for Tommy. “You should probably drink. You’ve been out for nearly eight hours, mate.”

Tommy took the cup with both hands to keep it steady. He took a few long sips before speaking. “Why come back here? Dream knows the way. He will come.”

“We broke the portal to the Nether. Without that he will have to travel by land, and that will take a few days. Time enough for us to get supplies and make a plan.”

“What is the plan?” Tommy asked, meeting Phil’s eyes.

Phil pursed his lips. “I’m going to go talk to Techno, and tell him you’re awake. When I come back I want that water gone, yeah?”

Tommy nodded, but the water was the last thing on his mind. “Where is Techno?”

“He’s outside somewhere,” Phil said as he shrugged on his cloak.

Tommy looked down, lost in thought. His time with Techno had been the only good parts of his exile. Which made those memories all the more painful to think about now.

Phil pointed at the water in Tommy’s hands and gave an encouraging smile. Tommy nodded in acknowledgement and watched as Phil stepped outside and closed the door. He let out a shaky breath and brought the water to his lips. He had promised Technoblade a proper discussion, at the very least, if he ever came back from facing Dream. Now it seemed he would be making good on that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble writing this chapter, so thanks for your patience. I'm already partly done with Techno's chapter, so that should be out early next week. Thanks for the encouragement!


	5. Welcome Home, Theseus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some Techno POV after Tommy wakes up after their escape from Dream's Prison.

Technoblade was sitting on the front step of his house. The whisper of snowfall the only sound that accented the otherwise perfectly still night. He rubbed his newly bandaged forearm absently as he stared into the darkness.

Some may have found the silence unnerving, considering the man that was no doubt hunting them this very moment. But Techno recognized it for what it was.

The still before the storm.

The door creaked as Philza stepped outside, prompting the voices in Techno’s head to repeat _Phil, Phil, Philza._

Phil carefully closed the door behind him, not speaking until the latch clicked. "Did you hear that?"

Techno nodded. He almost went in to help Phil when Tommy started yelling, but he was certain his face was not one Tommy wanted to see at the moment.

“Dream really did a number on him,” Phil said softly.

"What did Dream do to you guys?" Techno murmured. "Tommy was messed up after whatever happened in his exile, but not enough that he wanted to go _back_."

"Me? He just locked up and called it good. But Tommy? Tubbo? Who knows. Dream seems to find it fun messing with those kid’s heads. Tommy especially. It’s all a bloody game to him. We're just players."

"And it seems Tommy is the prize." Techno ran a hand through his hair and let out a long breath in a rare show of uncertainty. Philza was the only one close enough to ever see such a display. “He’s been pulling strings longer than any of us realized, I think.”

Phil hummed in agreement. “You know, you can’t keep hiding out here.”

“He doesn’t want to see me. Not after everything.”

“Didn’t you say that Tommy apologized to you before he left to face Dream?” Phil’s voice was gentle, but prodding.

Techno huffed. “He _tried_ to apologize. He isn’t that good at it, Phil. And it was only after I caught him _robbing_ me.”

Phil actually chuckled at that.

“It wasn’t all that funny in the moment,” Techno snapped.

“But the point is he did try. I…” Phil hesitated. “I suspect he has had a lot of time to think through things.”

The anger that had started bubbling against Tommy as they spoke immediately shifted against Dream instead.

“Look,” Phil said softly. “I don’t know if you two can fully forgive each other. But it’s clear you still care about him. And he still cares about you. I heard him yelling in the prison. He threatened Dream, saying he knew you would come. Dream convinced him he had killed you, and I heard him crying after Dream left.” Phil looked down, his eyes distant and haunted. “The past is hard to forget, but sometimes that’s when it’s most important to just keep moving.”

Techno sighed. “What am I supposed to say to him, Phil?”

He shrugged. “You’re happy he’s ok, right? Maybe start there.”

“Is he… is he ok?”

Phil was quiet a long while before responding. “I don’t know, mate.”

The door creaked behind them. They turned to see Tommy’s head poking out. He cast his gaze down to the snow the moment Techno met his eyes.

“I, uh… I don’t much like the quiet in there…” He shuffled uncertainly.

Phil started back toward the door. “I’ll come sit with you.”

“Actually Phil.. um… Can I have a moment with Techno?”

Phil stopped and looked between the two. Techno turned back to watching the snow fall and waved Tommy over. He heard the crunching of snow as Tommy padded over, and the creaking of the door as Phil went inside.

The voices started a cadence of _Tommy, TommyInnit, Tommy, SadInnit…_

Tommy sat next to him on the front step, wrapping the blanket off the bed tighter around him.

“Welcome home, Theseus.”

Tommy laughed bitterly. “I don’t deserve that.”

“You don’t deserve a lot of what has happened to you, Tommy.”

Tommy was uncharacteristically quiet for a while. Techno usually enjoyed silence, but this silence was too heavy. Brimming with too many unsaid things.

He was angry with Tommy for a long while after his betrayal. Although he didn’t think angry was quite the right word. Hurt. He was hurt when Tommy left his side, surrounded by enemies. And angry with himself for placing his trust where it apparently shouldn’t have been placed.

“I knew you would come for Philza. But I wasn’t sure if…”

“I wasn’t going to leave you to Dream, Tommy. Not if I could help it.”

Tommy shivered, and Techno wasn’t sure if it was the cold, or the mention of Dream. The voices started to speculate on it as Tommy continued.

“I really messed things up between us…”

Techno nodded. “I'm not going to disagree.”

“But… you did help Dream destroy L’Manburg.”

“I told you I would.”

Tommy let out a strained laugh. “I guess I can’t call you a liar.” He sighed. “I am sorry, Techno. I hate how things ended between us.”

“You said that before you left to meet Dream for the discs.” Techno gave a small smile. “You know, when you were stealing my stuff for your battle.”

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. “Yeah… I know. I just... I am sorry, Technoblade.”

It was almost disturbing to hear Tommy so sincere. The kid rarely let a serious moment go by without ruining it with a joke.

“Are we still on opposing sides, Techno?”

“I think Dream has invalidated a lot of the old sides. Don’t you?”

Tommy nodded, lips pursed. “I never wanted to… to betray you. But… siding with you would have been betraying L’Manburg. Tubbo. I couldn’t do that. And I couldn’t just watch—”

Techno caught himself before he fell back into the old argument. _But Tubbo betrayed you first._ It didn’t matter anymore. “I know,” Techno said instead. He kept his eyes fixed straight ahead, staring into the darkness. “And we could go round and round talking about loyalties. But at the end of the day, I think our goals would have led us to that impasse eventually.”

“I guess we’re just built different, as the kids say,” Tommy said, a bit of his characteristic joking tone back in his voice. The relief that flooded Techno at hearing it surprised him.

“You literally are a kid.”

“And I said it, didn't I. So my statement still stands."

Tommy laughed then, and Techno laughed with him. It felt… well it felt a bit forced, but it felt good nonetheless. Like putting on a favorite sweater that had become a bit too small.

Tommy sighed after a while. “What do we do now? We have to save Tubbo. If we leave him there, Dream will—”

“Take a breath Tommy,” Techno interrupted as Tommy’s words started to edge toward frantic. “We are literally going at this one step at a time.”

Tommy nodded. “And what’s the next step?”

“We,” Techno started, choosing his words carefully. “Are going to pack up and leave here, preferably in the next few hours. It’s a long trip, and we want to be long gone by the time Dream comes looking.”

“Ok. Where are we going?”

Techno swallowed, unsure how much he should tell Tommy right now.

Tommy straightened at Techno’s slight hesitation. "You don’t want to tell me. Phil wouldn't say either... I just thought he..." fear flickered in his eyes. "Techno..."

"Don't jump to conclusions Tommy. We just didn't know how you would react."

"To what?" Tommy asked, voice rising.

Techno sighed. "To hiding out in Pogtopia." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I'm working on some more Tubbo POV for you for next week. Thanks so much for the Kuddos and comments! They make my day! :)


	6. The Pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is taken from his cell for the first time in a long while, only to be used as bait to find Tommy and bring him back.  
> Enter Ranboo, stage left.

Tubbo covered his eyes, blinded by the light as they stepped outside into the daylight. How long had it been since he saw the sun? He felt everything in the space of a second. The breeze on his face, gravel beneath his feet, the sounds of the lake around the prison. The sun’s warmth was a stark contrast to the cold obsidian of his cell, and he wished he could wrap himself in it. Sapnap’s grip on his arm steadied him as he wobbled a bit on his feet, overwhelmed at sensations that had been lost to him for weeks.

He blinked and looked around. The last time he had seen this many people in one place was when they needed three people to bring Philza in.

Dream was giving Sam and Bad some instructions before they set off. Sapnap led Tubbo toward George, who was filling some backpacks.

“You’ll want one of these,” Sapnap said. He released Tubbo’s arm and offered him a pack before taking one for himself.

Tubbo took it reluctantly, slinging it over his shoulders. The weight surprised him. He hadn’t thought before of the fitness he must have lost living in a cell.

Dream walked over then, having finished with his prison guards. He picked up one of the packs, leaving one left.

“Where is he?” Sapnap asked.

“He’ll be here,” Dream replied, repositioning the axe on his back to make the backpack more comfortable.

Before Tubbo could question, the sound of an enderman teleport sounded behind them. Tubbo jumped and spun around, purple ender particles twirling as they faded.

A choked sound left Tubbo’s throat, and the immediate flash of hope he felt was promptly smothered by the reactions Dream and Sapnap had to the new arrival.

Dream handed Ranboo the last backpack.

“Ranboo?” Tubbo managed, voice strangled. This was his _friend_. A person he had confided in and trusted. “Surely not…”

He took a step back, and his head started to spin. He heard Sapnap laugh, and a hand gripped his upper arm again, keeping him from falling over. He put his free hand to his head, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening.

“I told you this would be too much for him,” Sapnap joked.

“You probably should have told him.” Ranboo’s voice. It was cold. Colder than Tubbo had ever heard it. He heard more annoyance there than concern.

Dream chuckled. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Tubbo tried to blink the tears away, but a few strays fell anyway. He wiped them away furiously, angry at himself for allowing tears to escape in front of Dream and Sapnap. In front of _Ranboo._

“I thought we were friends,” Tubbo bit out, glaring at the betrayer.

Ranboo didn’t even blink.

“You thought I was your friend too, Tubbo,” Dream said in his warm, casual tone. “I don’t think you should be so surprised.”

Tubbo looked down. He couldn’t do this.

He had always followed the rules. He had always tried to do what was right. If you lived well, if you did what you were supposed to, things were supposed to turn out ok. Wasn’t that what he was always taught growing up? Wasn’t that the way the world was supposed to work?

That promise was simply another betrayal.

Maybe this was payment for exiling Tommy. He thought he was doing what was best for L’Manburg at the time, but… Maybe this was his just reward for betraying his best friend.

The thought of Tommy startled him from his spiral and he remembered why he was out of his cell in the first place. He jerked his head up, and his gaze landed on Dream’s mask. That haunting, bone-white mask.

“I still say we don’t need him,” Ranboo said. “We can find Tommy on our own. He will just get in the way.”

Dream chuckled. “Everything I do is for a reason, Ranboo, don’t forget that. Tubbo is useful, in his own way. You need a few pawns to win the game, after all.”

Tubbo winced. “I may be a pawn, Dream, but I’m not a traitor.” He looked hard at Ranboo. “I won’t help you find Tommy. I don’t care what you do to me.”

“I’ve told you already, Tubbo,” Dream said, fishing in his pocket. “I only need your presence.” He pulled out a small, metal disk and held it up for Tubbo to see.

It had been Tubbo’s most prized possession, and in that moment the very sight of it made him nauseous.

“My Tommy compass…” Tubbo breathed. “How did you… It was broken. I know for a fact it was broken. How—”

Dream laughed, and popped the cover, letting the little needle spin. “Sam knows a thing or two about fixing things. I figured it may be useful to have one day. Like usual, I was right.”

The needle finally landed on northeast. The direction of Techno’s base. It made sense. Tubbo stared at the compass, once meant to connect him and Tommy, and now betraying his best friend’s location.

\--

They set off toward the Community Nether Portal. Sapnap stayed behind Tubbo, prodding him along while Dream and Ranboo led the way. Tubbo tried to avoid looking at what was left of L’Manburg as they passed the crater, but it was impossible. The hole demanded attention.

Dream started to hum the L’Manburg national anthem as they walked past, just loud enough that Tubbo was sure Dream only did it to rub it in. Sapnap snickered from behind.

The portal was broken when they arrived, and Tubbo was surprised at the smile that just barely made it to his lips. He didn’t know he could do that anymore.

“Well played, Techno,” Dream murmured. He turned and caught Tubbo's smile. "Should we head back to your cell, Tubbo?"

There was a jolt of dread, then a wave of nausea at his own gut reaction to Dreams words. If they went back, then Tommy was safe.

He should _want_ to go back.

Dream laughed as Tubbo paled. He put a hand on the back of Tubbo's neck, and tightened warningly as he tried to flinch away.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." His falsely friendly tone went dark. "You know I don't give up that easily."

Tubbo squeezed his eyes shut. He should say something, right? He wanted to equip his most presidential voice and negotiate for Tommy's safety.

As if he had anything to negotiate with.

Dream had won, after all.

He wrapped his arms around himself. Maybe the few days it would take them to walk would give Tommy, Phil, and Techno the time they needed to escape? Techno knew what he was doing, surely. They would be fine. They had to be.

But they didn’t know about the compass…

\--

They set off northeast and walked until dusk. The sun was setting as they climbed up a small mountain, proving Tubbo’s lost fitness yet again. He slipped, almost falling once, causing Sapnap to catch him by the backpack and push him into the cliff wall. Ranboo looked down from a block above him, and offered his hand to help Tubbo up. Tubbo stared at the hand, anger swelling in him. He looked from the hand to Ranboo’s eerily unblinking eyes. Tubbo turned away, and went to find another way up. Sapnap sighed, but didn’t stop him. He followed Tubbo up the cliff until they made it to the campsite Dream and Ranboo were setting up at the top.

Tubbo tried to remain on the edge of the commotion as they set up. He found a bedroll and some food in his bag, and realized how hungry he was. He downed 3 apples by the time a fire was blazing.

“I wish you would at least tie him up or something while we sleep,” Sapnap complained as they all sat around the fire.

Dream laughed. “I’m not worried. You’re not going anywhere, are you Tubbo?”

Tubbo looked away. He wished he could be defiant and angry. He wished he had some great plan to outsmart this man and escape. The truth in Dream’s words slapped him. Because he had no plans to run. He saw no way to escape. Dream had won. He understood that.

“See?” Dream said, turning to Sapnap. “He knows.”

Sapnap grumbled, but said no more on the topic. They all laid down on their bedrolls around the fire. Tubbo stared up at the night sky, black at the cursed obsidian, but with thousands of persistent specs of light piercing the darkness.

Was Tommy seeing the same sky at this very moment?

"Tubbo?" Tubbo jumped, realizing for the first time that he had drifted off to sleep.

“Tu… Tubbo?” Ranboo's voice was soft. Less clipped than it was earlier. Familiar.

Tubbo twisted to look at the half-enderman laying a few feet away.

"What… How?" Ranboo continued. He stretched and sat up, rubbing his head. “What’s happened? What’s going on?”

What sick game was this? Wasn't using him as bait to capture his best friend bad enough? "You’re a bastard, that’s what’s going on," Tubbo snapped.

Ranboo blinked. "What? Tubbo I..."

"Oops," Dream said casually. "You're not supposed to be here."

Ranboo's eyes went round, and Tubbo saw genuine fear there. He knew his friend, or at least, he had thought he did. Could he fake that kind of terror?

Tubbo looked between the two, feeling very much like Dream was messing with his head again, but not understanding how.

“Turn around, Ranboo,” Dream said, rising from his place on the other side of the campfire.

Ranboo locked his eyes on Tubbo, refusing to turn around. “Don’t listen to a word I say,” Ranboo whispered, voice rushed and panicked.

Dream stopped behind Ranboo, towering over his kneeling form. “Look at me, Ranboo.”

“What did you make me do?” Ranboo asked, his voice small. His gaze didn’t waver from Tubbo as he spoke to Dream.

“Nothing you didn’t want to do.” Dream shrugged. “Or, well, not _you_ exactly.”

Ranboo shivered.

“What’s going on?” Tubbo bit out. “What do you mean?” His gaze flicked between Ranboo and Dream standing behind him. “If this is a trick…”

“It’s the smile,” Ranboo whispered. “It… It triggers the Enderwalk, Tubbo I—”

“Ok, that’s enough.” Dream stepped around Ranboo and knelt before him, coming between him and Tubbo.

Ranboo squeezed his eyes shut and hid his face. He tried to scramble backwards, but Dream caught his arm. “No, don’t—”

“I need your better half back, Ranboo. So look at me, or I’m gonna kill Tubbo.”

Tubbo straightened.

“You…” Ranboo choked. “You must have him out here for a reason… You need him for something.”

Tubbo saw his grip tighten on Ranboo’s arm. His voice went low. “Shall we test that theory?” Dream spun, lightning fast, and slapped Tubbo across the face, making him cry out. The hit stung, but startled him more than anything. Though it seemed to have the desired effect on Ranboo.

Ranboo’s breath hitched. “No! Don’t… Ok, I’ll… Don’t make me hurt him…”

“I’ve never made you do anything.”

“Tubbo,” Ranboo said, voice shaking. “I’m sorry.”

“Ranboo…” Tubbo whispered, unsure what was going on but certain it was very, very wrong. He needed to do something, didn’t he?

Ranboo slowly lowered his hands from his face, and Tubbo saw tears burning down his cheeks. He opened his eyes and looked up at Dream’s mask. The moment his gaze landed on the smile, the fear on his face melted away. His pupils dilated, and he straightened from his cowering posture. The difference was subtle, but it was there.

"Did he say anything he shouldn't have?" Ranboo asked Dream, his voice sharp and cool once more.

Dream shook his head. "He doesn't know enough to do any harm. But he has figured out the trigger. That could be bothersome."

Ranboo hummed. He cocked his head in thought. “Do you have a marker?”

Dream stared for a moment before walking over to one of their bags, and fished out a black marker. He tossed it to Ranboo.

Ranboo caught it and wrote something on his palm. He grinned, looking pleased with himself, and held his hand up for Dream.

Tubbo saw what was written there for only a second, but it was enough. On his palm, was a simple smile. Identical to the one on Dream's mask.

Tubbo swallowed as the pieces seemed to click into place. "Ranboo?" He asked, voice small.

Ranboo turned and looked at Tubbo, but there was no familiarity there. His expression, his mannerisms; they were much more enderman-like, and Tubbo grew uncomfortable with the eye contact. He looked instead to Dream.

“What did you do to him?” Tubbo hissed. “You’re the reason he has been blacking out? Losing time?”

Dream shrugged. “Who is to say which Ranboo is the original? Does it matter? I simply prefer the one I can call a friend.”

Tubbo’s hands shook. Dream was hunting his best friend, and controlling the other. If this was a game, Dream was cheating somehow, surely. He had no idea what he could do for Ranboo, but he could help level the playing field for Tommy.

Tubbo eyed the compass Dream had placed on the ground next to his bedroll. He swallowed. In that moment he made a promise to himself. Pawn or not, he was going to destroy that compass. Dream wanted a game? Then he would have to work harder for his prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter got long. I am not sorry though, lol!  
> I really hope you enjoy! I am having so much fun writing this story!  
> You're comments and kudos are the best encouragement! Thank you!


	7. Stepping Off The Game Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo emerges from the Enderwalk state long enough to encourage Tubbo to escape.

Tubbo could hardly believe he fell asleep after the night he had had. He didn’t think it was morning yet, but he didn’t dare open his eyes. Unconsciousness was preferable to having Dream’s attention back on him.

“I know you’re awake, Tubbo,” Dream’s steady voice said.

Tubbo stiffened. Reluctantly he opened his eyes, his gaze falling squarely on Dream sitting on a log on the other side of the dying campfire.

“Did you sleep well?” Dream asked.

“What is wrong with you?” Tubbo hissed, his voice raspy from sleep.

Dream shrugged. “Just trying to be polite.”

“No, you’re not. It’s always a game with you. When will you…” The conviction in his voice wavered. “When will you just stop?” It sounded more like pleading than an actual question.

Dream chuckled. “Tell you what. When we get Tommy back, I won’t pick on you so much. Deal?”

Tubbo’s gut twisted. “I hate you.”

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Dream said, a smile in his tone.

—

They traveled through the day, only checking the compass a few times to be sure they were on track. Dream left the compass in his backpack most of the time.

They didn’t even bother to walk behind Tubbo anymore. He stayed a few paces behind his three captors. Anytime he lagged too far behind they noticed quickly, and then he had all three watching him while he caught up. He could almost pretend he was simply traveling with friends, up until they turned their attention on him.

Escape was never a serious thought on his mind. Ranboo could teleport. Sapnap had a bow. And Dream… well Dream had already made it abundantly clear Tubbo had already lost. How could he run?

They made camp again that night. Dream and Sapnap joked around, the laughter making Tubbo uncomfortable. Ranboo didn’t seem to be the joking type, though he seemed very comfortable with the other two. The kind of comfortable that comes with time and familiarity. Tubbo squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the tears at bay. How much time had Dream stolen from his friend?

Once darkness settled, mobs could be heard in the woods. Dream picked up his axe, the mere action alone causing Tubbo’s heart to race.

Dream and Sapnap wandered into the woods excitedly to pick off the mobs, leaving Tubbo next to the fire with Ranboo. He didn’t try to talk, which Tubbo was grateful for. He merely stared into the flames, letting the silence settle over them for a good long while.

Ranboo suddenly took a shaky breath, like a person orienting themself after waking from a nightmare.

Tubbo jumped, then glanced at Ranboo, examining his features. Ranboo stared pointedly into the flames, but not with the unblinking gaze of the other Ranboo. The cold edge was missing from his eyes, replaced by fear.

“Don’t look at your hand,” Tubbo whispered, thinking of the smile still drawn there to trigger him.

Ranboo swallowed. “Where are they?”

Tubbo pointed, though Ranboo didn’t dare look. “They heard some mobs just over there. They went to take care of them.”

“They left us alone?”

“I think…” Tubbo started, the words tasting vile in his mouth. “I think you are supposed to be keeping guard over me.”

Ranboo winced. “I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

Tubbo shook his head quickly. “No. He… You… haven’t touched me.”

Ranboo nodded in acknowledgment. His hands shook, but he kept them balled into fists in his lap. “Run, Tubbo.”

Tubbo started. “What? I wouldn’t make it fifty blocks. They’d catch me… and then, well I don’t know what then…” Tubbo shuddered. “He’s already won, Ranboo. The game is over. It was checkmate that night he first locked us up.”

Ranboo squeezed his eyes shut. “He’s only won if this is a game.”

“It is a game to him.”

“Peoples lives are not a game,” Ranboo said firmly. “You are thinking like Dream. This isn’t a game. None of it is. You see your chance, you take it.” Ranboo looked from the fire to meet Tubbo’s eyes. “Please, Tubbo. Run.”

“I…” Tubbo stuttered. He looked around nervously for Dream and Sapnap. “Come with me. I won’t lie, I don’t understand what he is doing to you, but you have to get away from him.”

“I can’t—”

“Come with me!” Tubbo hissed, pleading. “I can’t just leave you here!”

“And what if the Enderwalk, or the other me, or whatever takes over? I’m a threat to you! Sometimes it’s not only the smile that triggers it, sometimes it’s just going to sleep that causes it! I can’t control it, and I don’t know if I can predict it. You need to get far away from here, and from me!”

Tubbo snapped his mouth shut at the rebuke. He looked down. “How do you expect me to leave you with Dream?”

“I expect you to just do it.” Ranboo’s voice softened then. “Please Tubbo, as my friend, I will be so much better off if I know you are safe. Please… go.”

Tubbo wiped at the tears that started to fall. “I hate this,” he choked.

Ranboo gave a sad, choked sort of laugh. “Me too.”

Tubbo watched, gut wrenching, as Ranboo swiftly brought his sleeve to his eye to dry a tear before it could burn it’s way down his skin. “Please Tubbo. Get out. Take this chance. It’s not over.”

“I won’t make it to Tommy before them. I won’t have enough supplies to get there.”

Ranboo shook his head. “Getting to Tommy first won’t change much, I think. He has to know he is being hunted. Run back to L’Manburg. You can make it there on what food you have. Actually, take mine too.” Ranboo pointed at his backpack without taking his gaze from the flames. “There is a small knife in there too. Take that.”

There was an explosion is the distance, distinctly a creeper. He heard Dream and Sapnap laugh.

“There is one thing I can do for Tommy,” Tubbo hissed under his breath. He jumped to his feet and rushed over to Dream’s backpack. He plunged his hand in the side pocket Dream sometimes kept it in, and breathed a sigh of relief. The compass was there.

He pulled it out and threw it to the ground, stomping on it again and again. Once reduced to pieces, he scooped up the scraps and threw them into the flames. “If they catch me,” he said, “at least they won’t have this.”

“Good idea,” Ranboo whispered. He took a shaky breath, and his next words came out stronger. “Now go. Please, go!”

Tubbo grabbed his own backpack, and hurriedly took a few pieces of bread and the knife from Ranboo’s pack. “I’ll find a way to help you,” Tubbo promised. He had no idea how, but he wouldn’t rest until he rescued Ranboo from Dream. Until he had saved all of his friends from Dream.

Ranboo nodded again, and this time the tears escaped and burned down his cheek, causing him to wince. Tubbo turned away, tears running down his own cheeks, and only made it a step before Ranboo spoke again.

"Tubbo," Ranboo’s voice broke as he said his name. Tubbo turned back to Ranboo. "Keep moving. He will come after you." Tubbo swallowed, but nodded. "And if you see me," Ranboo continued. "Assume I am not your friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! Your comments and kuddos truly motivate me to keep going! Thank you all and I'm so incredibly happy you are enjoying! :)


	8. Outmatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo takes his chances and runs from Dream.  
> Enter Ghostbur; stage right.

Tubbo ran as far as he could before he had to stop. He allowed himself some water, then commanded himself to keep moving. If he stopped, he was probably dead. He just hoped a zombie would be the one to do it so Dream wouldn’t have the satisfaction.

He made it through the night and into the morning before he absolutely had to sleep. He didn’t dare go into a cave for fear of mobs, so he climbed into the biggest oak tree he could find and hid himself in the leaves. A beehive hung a few branches below him, and he focused on the buzzing of the bees coming and going. It calmed him enough to let his exhaustion take over, and he drifted to sleep.

He woke with a start, certain that Dream, Sapnap, and Ranboo would be at the base of the tree, ready to chop it down or light it on fire. Or maybe they would simply collect him and continue on their way, like his escape attempt was too pathetic to be worth punishing. Honestly, Tubbo didn’t know which was worse.

A quick survey of his surroundings revealed he had only been asleep for a few hours, and was still very much alone. The sun hung low in the sky, but he still had hours of daylight left.  
Tubbo climbed down, careful to mind the beehive, and started toward L’Manburg once more. He had no idea what he would do once he got there. It was also closer to the prison, and walking toward it seemed like a monumentally bad idea.

Yet on he went. He had no better ideas, and for the moment it was away from Dream. That was enough for him. He allowed himself a moment of satisfaction. He had denied Dream the Tommy Compass, and removed Dream’s bait; himself. At least, he would be without his bait for a while anyway. Tubbo couldn’t imagine he could stay ahead of Dream forever. But he owed it to Ranboo to try.

Tubbo’s heart ached at the thought of Ranboo. Did he try to run after Tubbo left? He hoped so. What would Dream and Sapnap have done to him if they found him, the _real_ him, back at the campsite without Tubbo? Dream would be angry, surely. But they wouldn’t hurt him, would they? They would just trigger him again… Tubbo shivered at the thought. How could that possibly be a best case scenario?

Eret’s castle appeared as a dark silhouette in the light of the moon after walking most of the night. Tubbo laughed, a little hysterical with exhaustion. He had made it. But now what was he supposed to do?

"Tubbo!" A cheery voice called from his left. Tubbo screamed and spun, holding Ranboo’s little dagger aloft.

The familiar sight of Ghostbur still took Tubbo a moment to process.

"Tubbo!" The ghost cheered again. Tubbo usually found Ghostbur's oblivious happiness endearing. But out here in the darkness, near the ruins of L'Manburg, being hunted by Dream, Tubbo found his cheerfulness rather ominous.

"Ghostbur?" Tubbo gasped, trying to catch his breath. He fumbled trying to return the small blade to the sheath hidden inside his waistband.

“You look terrible, Tubbo,” Ghostbur said, more of an observation than a question. “Here, have some blue.”

Tubbo reached out and took the blue, palm-sized crystal without thought. It was a rare thing to see Ghostbur and leave without a pocket full of blue. "Where... where did you come from?” Tubbo asked. “Where have you been?" They had been in the prison for weeks. Tubbo had half expected the curious ghost to come wandering through the halls at some point. He never did.

Ghostbur cocked his head, looking confused. "I have been looking for everyone. Dream told me you all went on holiday, so I've been planning a party for when you all get back." He smiled, looking proud of himself.

Tubbo paled. "You've spoken to Dream?"

"Of course! He's been the only one I could find for quite some time, up until TommyInnit and Philza and Technoblade showed up the other day! It was so nice to..." he trailed off. "Actually, I think they told me not to mention that part..." He bit his lip. "But I can't remember why they would want to keep it a secret..."

Tubbo's eyes went wide, and a desperate hope he hadn’t allowed himself to indulge burst alive in his chest. "You've seen them? Ghostbur, tell me where they are!"

The look of deep concentration evaporated from Ghostbur's face. He lit up, looking like an excited child. "Okay! It would be so nice to see them!" He turned and started drifting away, Tubbo scrambling behind.

They passed the L'Manburg crater, and continued into the forest. Ghostbur rambled most of the way about the party he was planning for everyone, and how many cakes he had made while waiting. "They kept going bad while I waited, you see. So I kept making fresh ones, so there would be cake when everyone returned!"

"Where are we going, Ghostbur?" Tubbo asked, voice tired. He felt sorry for the ghost, but he was exhausted despite the panic that seared through him at every heartbeat. He couldn’t help looking behind him every few dozen blocks. Every time he was sure his hunters would be standing there. "It feels like we are going in a zigzag or something. You're not lost, are you?"

Ghostbur furrowed his brow in concentration. "I don't remember the place. But I... _sort of_ remember the way. I was there with Technoblade and Tommy and Phil for a little bit the other day. It's around here somewhere. Alivebur spent a lot of time there, I’m told. And it must not have been happy memories, because I don't remember anything about it."

Tubbo stopped in his tracks. "Pogtopia?" He asked, though he was sure he was right. It made sense. They were in the right area. What else could it be? It was a perfect place to hide, and well-supplied too. All they would need is fresh food. “That’s brilliant,” he whispered. A wave of excitement crashed over him, and he took a better look at their surroundings to orient himself. They were so close!

He could actually find Tommy. Then maybe, with Phil and Techno’s help, they could get away from the SMP. They could make a plan and get prepared and rescue the rest still in the prison. They would have a chance. They could fight back. They could have a life again.

The thought alone seemed to give Tubbo energy to keep moving.

He darted through the trees, somehow losing Ghostbur. When he heard the river, he was sure he had never heard a sweeter sound. The entrance to Pogtopia would be right across the river.

The sound of an enderman teleport erupted to his right. Tubbo spun, looking toward the ground for the feet of the enderman. The last thing he needed right now was to piss off an enderman by looking it in the eye. His gaze landed on a pair of black shoes and black pants, and his breath caught. He looked up slowly until he met the red and green eyes of Ranboo.

Tubbo swallowed as he remembered Ranboo’s last words to him.

_If you see me, assume I am not your friend._

“Please tell me you got away from Dream too,” Tubbo said, voice tight. He knew the answer before he finished the question.

Ranboo’s expression was stoic, and he wasn’t blinking.

“I’m afraid he did not,” Ranboo answered, voice clipped. The lack of concern, of empathy, of _Ranboo_ in that voice knocked the breath out of him as effectively as a physical blow.

Tubbo almost collapsed right there. He had actually managed to find Tommy’s whereabouts. He foolishly allowed himself to be hopeful; to imagine a future outside of death or a cell. Only for it to be snatched away again.

“Thank you, Tubbo.” Dream’s voice came from behind him. Tubbo stiffened as a wave of despair washed over him, but he didn’t turn around. What would it matter if he saw his death coming?

“Thank you?” Tubbo whispered, Dream’s words taking a second to register. “What… What do you mean?”

He felt Dream’s hands land on his shoulders. Tubbo tried to flinch away on instinct, but Dream looped one arm over his right shoulder, across his neck, and to the other shoulder, keeping him in place. If they were friends, the position could be considered casual. Tubbo realized then, with Dream’s arm around him, that he was shaking.

Dream let his other hand hang over his left shoulder, holding his axe lazily in front of Tubbo’s chest. “You were right,” Dream said. “The compass was broken. It was an impressive bit of craftsmanship. Sam couldn’t fix it.”

It was difficult to think with his heart pounding so loud. Tubbo tried to process the implications of Dream’s words over his fear. “If it was still broken,” Tubbo managed. “Then… Then you never knew where he was…”

Dream chuckled. “That’s right. Techno’s house was a logical guess, but I knew he wouldn’t be there when we got there.”

Tubbo swallowed, the realization so much worse than what he originally feared. “So when you took me out of the prison…”

“That’s right.” Dream leaned close to whisper in his ear. “You were never the bait, Tubbo. You were the compass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, I was REALLY excited to post this chapter for you guys. :) I hope you enjoy! I would say sorry for the angst, but let's be honest, I'm not sorry. :D  
> I have some more Tommy just about ready for early next week! Thanks everyone for the comments and kudos! You all make me smile!


End file.
